Save Me
by Run Like Hale
Summary: Damon and Elena fanfic. Takes place when elena gets kidnapped by klaus and shows the deep romance betwwen them. Feel free to reads and review.


"I say we just give her over," Katherine said. "It's impossible that would mean she dies if Klaus gets her", Stefan argued. "And we won't let that happen", Jeremy said. "So you'd risk all our lives to save her and he'd still end up with her after he kills us." She shouted. "Listen we're not going to die we're going to fight and we're going to win. It's already decided so just shut up Katherine," Damon said. "Speak for yourself I'm not dying for anyone, "She replied. "Of course, but you'd risk our lives and betray us to save your own skin and run away like a coward like you did all those years ago," Rose shouted.

Elena heard the fighting all the way upstairs. She couldn't let them die for her. She opened her bedroom window and crawled down the trellis. She started for her car and realized Damon was leaning on it. "And where do you think you're going," he said. "I'm not letting them die for me," she said. "And I'm not letting you die," he said walking towards her. He looked down into her beautiful eyes. He realized how beautiful and precious she was. The way the moonlight shone on her hair. "I love you that's why I can't let you die," he said leaning down to kiss her full lips. The kiss was long and passionate. She broke the kiss and said "I love you too." Staring up into his dark eyes she knew that she was safe. The leaves started to rustle and Damon examined their surroundings. "Elena get in the house now," he ordered. She obeyed and ran to the house. Then she heard a man's voice and stopped to see what was going on. "It's no use running Elena ill still get you. So I'd advise you to tell your friends not to fight me unless you want them to die," Klaus said before she spoke Damon rushed at Klaus. Before he knew what happened Damon soared across the sky sending shards of glass and metal flying everywhere…..

"What was that," Alaric said. "He's here," Rose answered .Everyone ran outside to see what was going on. Damon was laying on top of a car struggling to get up then stopped when he saw he had a long piece of metal wedged in his stomach. "Stop please don't hurt him anymore I'll go with you just don't hurt anyone else," she pleaded. "Smart move," Klaus said. "Elena stop," Damon cried. She walked over to Klaus and he scooped her into his arms and disappeared into the night. Rose and Stefan ran from the porch and helped Damon. "He needs blood," Katherine said and ran off to get the blood from the cellar freezer. After taking the blood to Damon she realized what she had to do. She looked at the door that enclosed Elijah. She opened it and knelt down beside the corpse. She slowly pulled the dagger out of his chest. Within minutes he was alive again and had her pinned to the wall with the dagger at her chest. "Hello again Katarina now my patience have worn out," he said. "No wait Klaus has Elena," Katarina said. "Thanks for the Information," he said lowering the dagger. That was all she needed to run out the door.

Elena awoke in an abandoned house 300 miles from Mystic Falls. She was chained to the wall in a cell big enough for a person to stand up in. She stood up in and examined her surroundings. She saw a broken kitchen table, torn red curtains, pealing gray wallpaper and a rugged red couch that looked like it got in a fight with a chainsaw and lost. "Finally, you're up," Klaus said smirking at her. "I was afraid you'd sleep through all the fun." "Why am I in a cage," Elena asked not letting her fear show. "So you won't do anything stupid, Darling," Klaus replied. He left before the sun went down to make sure the preparations were in order. Then, the sun went down and two hot male vampires came back to get her. The taller brown grabbed her arms while the shorter blonde untied her, then the blonde took her other arm and they led her through the dark woods until they came to the clearing they saw a huge stone. Then they chained her to it. She was about to cry but she refused to let them know her fear. She felt lonely and sad like an abandoned dog. Then she saw Klaus come out with a woman who must've been the witch, who seemed to be in love with him, start chanting. Before she knew what was happening the chains broke and she was hovering over the stone in excruciating pain. She heard the chanting grow louder and the pain worse. Then she let out a screech so loud they looked up. Then, a miracle happened she saw Damon and everyone come out of the darkness and saw Damon break the witches neck while Klaus was distracted with by Stefan and Elijah. Then the sight was engulfed in blackness and she was gone.

When they had slain the other vampires and werewolves Klaus was held down on his knees. "You're too late. She's dead," Klaus said smiling as blood trickled down his mouth. "Oh yeah .So are you," Damon said pointing to Elijah with the dagger. "Now brother I avenge our family," he said plunging it into his chest. He walked over to Damon who was crying and rocking Elena's in his arms. "Here take this," Elijah handing Damon the bottle of amber colored elixir. Damon took the bottle without hesitation and fed it to her. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and said "I love you". "I love you too, my dearest," Damon said and kissed knowing that they would be okay.

The

End.


End file.
